


Antidote

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Vomiting, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any time MacCready thinks he's had every injury the wasteland can throw at him, somebody invents a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "I almost lost you"! I take prompts over on tumblr @ xenokink.

For the first five seconds, MacCready is sure this is the worst hangover he's ever had.

After that, there's no denying that it's much, much worse than that.

His mouth tastes of blood and bile, and he feels like he's being burned alive. He can't move, and the pain in his skull is like nothing else. It's so fucking _loud_ , shouting and barking and gunshots echoing between the deafening beat of his heart.

Something stabs him in the thigh, but it's hardly a pinprick. He can't comprehend what it might be.

The heat goes first, dropping into chills and then into something breathable. The headache follows, fading slower but taking the disorientation with it. He still feels like someone's poured abraxo through his guts, but he can _think_.

Jessie is swearing in a nonstop stream somewhere close by. This time, he recognizes the noise that comes with what she stabs into his thigh.

Radaway. He's got radiation poisoning. Two injections' worth of it. Where the fuck are they and what the fuck _happened_? He opens his eyes and struggles to sit up. He doesn't quite manage it, but Jessie seems to appreciate the effort.

"Thank fucking _christ_ , RJ, you're _awake_."

Her voice is broken with obvious relief, but MacCready is still preoccupied with the shooting. They'd been... clearing out some raiders for a settlement.

Jessie pulls the needle on the radaway out of his leg and immediately replaces it with a stimpak. Whatever's in the ones Jessie makes herself works faster than the regular ones; the broken-glass feeling washes right out of his stomach.

This time, his attempt to sit up works, although it might be because Jessie helps. Her hands are shaking.

"What the fu-- heck happened?" He asks, and Jessie laughs, quiet and broken.

"I'm going to take the self-censorship as a good sign. Looks like some bastard with a syringer rifle thinks radioactive chemicals are fun ammo. Well, thought. Shot the fucker in the dick."

That startles MacCready into laughing, even though she sounds deadly serious.

"Remind me to never piss you off."

Jessie doesn't laugh. She drops her head onto his shoulder.

"For a minute there, I... I thought I'd lost you. I almost did, I couldn't figure out what was in the syringe, and first you were throwing up blood and then you were _unconscious_ and--"

He puts an arm around her back and she falls silent.

"I'm just really glad you're okay," She sighs after a moment of quiet. "C'mon, let's go. I want to take you to see a real doctor."

MacCready glances down at himself as she stands up. He grimaces.

"Can I take a bath first?"


End file.
